Sid Meier's Civilization: Beyond Earth: Rising Tide
Sid Meier's Civilization® Beyond Earth: Rising Tide is an expansion pack released for Civilization: Beyond Earth on October 9, 2015. In addition to new factions, biomes and units, the major new features in this expansion include a brand new diplomacy system, expanded aquatic gameplay, expanded exploration options, and hybrid affinities. New diplomacy system Diplomacy has been rebuilt "from scratch" in Rising Tide. Players can trade for traits that can improve how a civilization functions. A new system has been added to facilitate diplomacy. Making establishing deals with the AI more transparent. Players will know where they stand with other civilizations because of the fear and respect system. The progress of wars is also tallied with a the Rising Tide war score system. Expanded aquatic gameplay In addition to a slew of new naval units such as the submarine, Rising Tide players can build floating cities that can move around the map. Previously land based resources such as Firaxite can be found in the water. Explorers can also now find resource pods and conduct expeditions in the ocean. And the chances of you spawning next to an alien nest is at 15%. Expanded exploration options :For further information, see Artifacts (Rising Tide) and Marvels (Rising Tide) Explorers have much more to do in Rising Tide. Players can now find artifacts that give large bonuses to players. Combining artifacts can lead to buildings and wonders that would not have been available any other way. Finding marvels can lead to planet wide quests. Harmony explorers can also leash aliens, allowing them to build armies of Aliens to fight for a civilization. Hybrid affinities Earning different affinity points in Rising Tide has a synergistic effect. Units can now be built that require multiple affinity points. Standard units can also be upgraded to new hybrid forms. Additional features *New Hybrid Affinity units *New Orbital Units *New aliens- Aliens are different colors depending on what biome they are on *New buildings *New wonders *Four new factions are added including the Al Falah (the Middle East), the North Sea Alliance (the British Isles and Scandinavia), INTEGR (Germany), and Chungsu (Korea). *Two new biomes, primordial and frigid, have been added. All biomes will have a greater impact on gameplay affecting how Aliens react to the player, and what quests the player may find. *Trade units, conveys and vessels have been merged into a single hover unit that can travel on land and water greatly simplifying trade and increasing trade options. New Sponsors Al Falah *Leader - Arshia Kishk *Bonus - Yield from City Development increased to 150% *Capital - Ard INTEGR *Leader - *Bonus - Agreements cost 50% less . Purchasing units and buildings costs 25% less . *Capital - Weltgeist North Sea Alliance *Leader - *Bonus - Aquatic cities have 50% more and cost 50% less to move. May make planetfall at sea if able. *Capital - Deepcastle Chungsu *Leader - *Bonus - Start with one free Covert Agent. Each successful Covert Operation in a foreign city rewards 10 per Agent rank. May make planetfall at sea if able. *Capital - Jeongsang New Buildings, Wonders and Units Naval Buildings * - +2 , +20% Naval Unit * - +2 , +50 City HP * - +2 , -30% cost to Move City * - +4 * - +20% City Strike Damage * - +25 City Defense, Reveals invisible units with 2 tiles Artifact Buildings These buildings can only be built by combining Old Earth Relics (Rising Tide) * - +2 , units heal after 1 turn * - +100 for Orbital Units, +2 city orbital strike range * - +10 City Defense. Military Units begin with a free promotion. * - +10% yields while at war * - +50% yields from domestic Trade Routes * - Work 2 more tiles than a city has Citizens Changes to existing buildings * - Now only discourages aliens entering your territory * - Now maximum covert ops intrigue level is reduced by 1 instead of 2. Aquatic Only Wonders * Energy Maintenance for buildings and improvements reduced by 50% in this city * Culture cost for new Virtues reduced by a percentage equal to this city's population * from population reduced by 50% in this city * Orbital Units launched from this city may overlap the coverage area of other Orbital Units by 1 tile. * +2 Production from Coast terrain worked by this city Artifact Wonders These national wonders are unlocked by combining three Progenitor artifacts. * - Military Units complete 30% faster * - Leaf technology costs 15% less * - -50% from City * - +20% Virtue acquisition speed * - All Units Gain +100% Visibility * - -1 intrigue per turn in all cities New Military Units * - Stealth ranged naval unit * - Basic melee naval unit * - Regenerative melee infantry unit * - Ranged infantry unit that can assist or inhibit * - Ranged hover unit that can assist or inhibit * - Melee combat-medic unit * - Melee hover unit * - Very powerful melee unit * - Land based stealth unit * - Ranged hover unit with aircraft base New Orbital Units * - Increases * - Provides visibility of all locations within a 6 tile radius * - Increases station defense, and increases trade route yields * - Attracts nearby alien units New Aliens * - Combination terrain and enemy presence. Slows aquatic expansion * - An amphibious alien * - Weak water alien * - Weak land organism Videos Preview videos Beyond Earth Rising Tide - Announcement Beyond Earth Rising Tide - Hybrid Affinities E3 Playback - Dissecting the Rising Tide Demo Other videos File:The Science of Beyond Earth Rising Tide File:Raising the Stakes A Retrospective on the Design and Goals of Rising Tide Gallery File:CivBERT key art.jpg Virtues Screen (Rising Tide).jpg|New artwork for the virtues screen in Rising Tide CivBERTScreen1.png|A floating settlement featuring new alien units. CivBERTScreen2.png|A primordial biome. CivBERTScreen3.png|Resources such as Floatstone and Firaxite can be seen in the water. Beyond Earth - Rising Tide - Aquilon screenshot.png Beyond Earth - Rising Tide - Arbiter vs Kraken screenshot.png Beyond Earth - Rising Tide - Champion screenshot.png Beyond Earth - Rising Tide - Gladiator screenshot.png Beyond Earth - Rising Tide - Golem shooting screenshot.png Beyond Earth - Rising Tide - Hybrid Affinity units screenshot.png Beyond Earth - Rising Tide - Maestro screenshot.png Rising Tide Featurette - Frozen Tundra biome.jpg FiraxisOClock video 2015-08-13 artifacts.jpg FiraxisOClock video 2015-08-13 Lena Ebner.jpg FiraxisOClock video 2015-07-30 artifact combining.jpg FiraxisOClock video 2015-07-30 potential diplomatic agreements.jpg FiraxisOClock video 2015-07-30 hydracoral.jpg FiraxisOClock video 2015-07-30 diplomacy personality traits-Al Falah 2.jpg See also *User blog:Matt Hadick/What's new in Rising Tide External links *Official news release Category:Rising Tide Category:Expansion packs